lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
What a Dive/Transcript
[The webisode begins in the middle of the ocean, where Sand E. is singing while combing her hair and Blowfish blowing water above her.] Sand E.: I'm sitting on a rock, combing my blue hair and singing a song about... Sitting on a rock, combing my-[Blowfish blows water on her] wet hair... [Wet and embarrassed] [Blowfish blows water on Patch.] Patch: Ahoy! Sand E.: [Notices Patch] Patch: Watch where you're blowin'. Sand E.: [Sincerely apologizes] Sorry about that Patch. [Jumps into water with Blowfish] I'm sure Blowfish didn't mean to get you wet. Blowfish: [Ashamed] Patch: No harm done Sand E. But I can't see through my spy-glass when it's wet. Sand E.: What are you looking for Patch? [Concerned] Did you lose something? Patch: Not at all. I'm looking to find something. Treasure that is! It's anyone's guess what lies beneath the sea. Sand E.: No need to guess! We can dive underwater and search treasure for you! Patch: That would be great! [Grateful] Thank you! Sand E.: Blowfish, it's time to dive. [Dives deep with Blowfish] Blowfish: [Responds with a found necklace] [Sand E. and Blowfish returns to the surface] Patch: I can't see a thing. The waters mildly murky today. Parrot: [Responds] Patch: I'm looking through the wrong eye? Why so I am, Parrot. [Looks through spy-glass and spots Sand E. and Blowfish with a necklace] Sand E.: Look what Blowfish found, Patch. Isn't this a beautiful treasure? [Hands over necklace to Patch] Patch: Aye. It's beautiful to be sure, but I have no use for it I'm afraid. [Gives back necklace] Sand E.: Then we'll just have to try again. [Discards necklace and dives back] [Picks up giant pearl] Blowfish: [Blows a bubble around herself] Sand E.: [Pops bubble and returns to the surface with Blowfish] [Difficulty] How about this giant pearl, Patch? Patch: Thanks for trying, but it's not exactly my type of treasure. Sand E.: Okay. Then we'll find something that is. [Discards giant pearl and dives back] [Attempts to lift up a treasure chest with Blowfish] [Thinks with an idea] [Hooks up the treasure chest to the surface] Well Patch, what do you think of this? Patch: [Places chest onto ship's deck] This chest has possibilities. It's battered and broken. Think of the tales it has to tell, but I don't know what I'm gonna do with these other stuff I'm sorry to say. Sand E.: [Satisfied] Hmmm... Then I guess we should put it back where we found it. Patch: [Discards treasure chest] [A rubber rain boot surfaces] Patch: What's that? Sand E.: It's just a-[Patch interrupts] Patch: Rubber rain boot! I have to add it to my rubber rain boot collection. [Throws into collection] Sand E.: [Satisfied] While I guess it's treasure to him. [Giggles with Blowfish] Patch: I'd never could've found this fine boot without your help. [Grateful] In fact, [Parrot agrees] to thank you [Picks up a couple of paper pirate hats] I'm gonna make you both honorary pirates. [Places hats onto Sand E. and Blowfish] Sand E.: Arrr, Matey! [Blowfish winks] And since we're pirates, let's keep diving for treasure. [Dives back] [Concluding the episode with an iris shot] Category:Transcripts